1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that facilitates boarding or exiting from a small watercraft, such as a kayak or canoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A difficulty with the use of small watercraft, such as kayaks or canoes, is that they tend to be unstable when the user is boarding or exiting. This is also the case when boarding from a dock, the most common location for launching. Boarding is made even more difficult when the top of the watercraft in the water is not at the same level as the dock. People with reduced upper body strength and flexibility and novice kayakers have great difficulty entering kayaks and even greater difficulty getting out of kayaks.
A technique commonly used by kayakers is the “paddle-bridge” approach which involves the use of a paddle to form a bridge between the dock and kayak that helps stabilize the kayak for boarding. Even for experienced kayakers the “paddle-bridge” approach to entering/exiting a kayak from a dock is difficult if the elevation difference from the top of the dock to the top of the kayak is more than a few inches.
If dock height above the water is unsuitable for the “paddle-bridge” approach to entering/exiting a kayak the alternative of using a suitable shoreline adjacent to shallow water is often not available, and when it is, it usually requires the kayaker to get their feet wet.
Another alternative to an unsuitable dock is entry/exit from a beach where the kayak is positioned part way up the beach thereby providing enough stability to enable the kayaker to step into the kayak before assuming a sitting position. However, as with a suitable shoreline, a beach is often not available and it too usually requires the kayaker to get their feet wet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,030 discloses a “Kayak Launcher” comprising a pair of spaced pontoons with watercraft supports between the pontoons. While such device provides stability for entry into and exit from a kayak similar to a beached kayak, it does so at relatively high expense and requires significant waterfront space.
One of main reasons boarding or exiting is difficult from a dock is due to roll motion of the unsupported watercraft. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide users with a simple stabilizing device for launching and docking.